Enough
by edhel-tarien
Summary: A new threat has tested the peace and there is a chance of war. Suddenly the girls go missing. But who is this new team who is fighting all the preventor's battles? and where did they get there gundams? HxR, DxH, WxS, QxD and TxC
1. A dream, a feeling and a decison

_**Enough**_

By: Edhel-tarien

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or any of its characters.

Pairings: HxR, QxD, WxS, DxH, TxC

Relena woke with the start as she tried to regain her breath. She had a horrible nightmare: she was getting married to Heero, when suddenly a sniper came out of nowhere and shot him in the back. There was blood and screams everywhere, his blood now soaking her wedding dress red. As he lay there in his arms, his last breath drawing near, he smiled at her lovingly. "He was after you Relena, I love you to much to see you die…" he whispered to her, and with that he took a breath; his smile faded and so did his life.

She shook with sobs, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. Tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. What if it where not a dream? What if that really was to happen if Heero and her where to marry. Confusing thoughts filled her head, as did a piercing headache. Wiping away the tears, in fear that heero would notice the next morning, she calmed herself down and reminded herself it was just a dream. Taking some deep breaths, she stepped out of bed and glanced at her clock. Bright red figures notified her that it was indeed early in the morning and that it was still dark.

Sighing and mentally cursing her bad dreams, she opened the doors to her balcony and glanced at the sky. The stars twinkled brightly and the moon shone brilliantly, bathing her grounds. Shivering at the coldness of the morning, she wrapped her brunch coat around her more tightly and sat down on the seat in deep thought. Thinking of the likeliness of that ever happening she laughed bitterly. 'Why would heero even ask me to marry him? He hasn't even acknowledged if he even likes me' she thought, trying to laugh some more but found she only wanted to cry.

Five years she has known Heero, five long years. Every day he knew of her affection, every day he pretended to be dumb towards it. Every day hurt for Relena. Sighing she placed her head on her arms, which where now folded and rested on the balcony. 'How much more of this can I take?' she thought as she raised her head to stare at the stars. 'How much will allow him to hurt me? How much more can I take of this life?' sighing she let her head drop on her arms once more, feeling slightly dizzy from the thoughts roaming around her head.

Thinking of options to solve this problem her eyes lightened up. It had been three years since there was peace in the kingdom, three years. It seemed pointless to her that she should stay. She had no actual bonding here, what would happen is she went missing? Thinking of the possibilities she stood up with a jump. Rushing towards the vid-phone she rang up her five closest friends. After receiving a scolding from Hilde for ringing so early, she explained the situation to the girls and told them her decision.

All agreeing to join her, as they where all upset over their 'loved ones', they all excitedly said goodbyes and began to pack. Tomorrow would be an interesting day indeed.

End of chapter one.

My first gundam wing fic! Hope you all enjoyed, please review!


	2. The escape and news

_**Enough**_

_**Authoress: edhel-tarien**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing, nor do I own any of its characters.**_

Hehe, well an update: now for some thanks:

Allura01: thanks for reviewing, it's most appreciated. OH! blush okay then, I didn't even see that error! Lol. Thankyou for pointing that out. Hope you enjoy the update!

ChopStickGirl120: Hehe, I think that everyone has one of those days when you like to write in all caps. Lol. I'm glad that you like this story and hope you enjoy this update! Thanks for reviewing!

_Chapter one: the escape and news. _

Relena glanced about the room carefully, searching for any sign of a guard. To her relief, she found none, which then confused her. She did after all have the famous Heero Yuy as head of security and she very much doubted he skipped a room. Even though there where forty of them. Her eyes slit as she glanced around again, she couldn't make any mistakes, she knew one would blow her cover. Taking a step, she carefully stepped into the room. "What are you doing?" Relena jumped at the voice as she spun around to find Heero Yuy standing behind her. His arms crossed as he raised a brow.

She sighed, and suddenly had the feeling she was a little girl caught red handed. "Heero, could you not scare me like that? You almost gave me a heart attack at the age of eighteen!" she exclaimed, rubbing her temples to emphasise the point. "And for your information this happens to be my house, and I am aloud to do as I wish" and with that she spun around and walked across the room and out the door, leaving a stunned Heero behind her. 'What's gotten into her?' he thought as he shrugged and walked after her. While entering the room, he noticed that she was not there.

Blinking he searched the room around him. No Relena. Slightly panicking he heard the front door close and he ran. Before he reached the door he noticed that a car had just left and that he would not be able to catch up. Now panicking greatly, he dialled up the preventer base and informed them on the recent events. He was told to check the house to make sure and that they would track down the car and give him a precise location. About to run out the door, he noticed a letter addressed to him. Taking note that it was Relena's writing, he ripped in open and scanned through it.

_Dear Heero,_

_I'm sorry that I have to do this, but really, politics was ruining my life and you where ripping up my heart. Don't send anyone after me, I have removed all trackers (including the on in my necklace you thought I didn't know about) and I have changed my appearance. So please Heero, don't come looking for me. Perhaps some day we will reunite, and I hope that you will find someone to make you happy, as it is quite apparent that you couldn't love me. So this is goodbye and have a good life._

_Relena._

Heero let his head drop in heartache. Surely she knew of his affections, what was she talking about when she said he was ripping up her heart? Folding the paper he placed it in his pocket. That was all that he had left of her, all he had as physical evidence that she had once knew him. Suddenly remembering, he heard her make a phone call last night. Dashing to the phone he pressed redial, and to his surprise found four numbers. Quatre, Duo, Wufei and Trowa answered.

The boys looked at each other confusedly. "Did you guys receive letters?" Heero asked receiving nods and shocked looks in return. "Just as I thought, guys, the girls have taken off. And it is our job as preventors to bring them back. Report at the airport in approximately twenty minutes" nodding, they said t here good byes and proceeded to get ready.

Hoping in to his black Ferrari F430, he started the engine and turned onto the road. Why would Relena leave now? Why now of all time? Did she not know how important she was to them? To him? Obviously not. She wouldn't have said those things she did in the letter. What did she mean he couldn't love her? Stopping at the red light, he sighed in frustration.

He turned on the radio and was listening to Linkin Parks Numb, when all the sudden an urgent report came through. "Breaking news, vice Prime Minister Relena Peacecraft's car was involved in a serious car crash this morning. It was believed that she was going on a holiday with four of her friends, when a drunk driver crashed into them, resulting to her car exploding in to pieces. The bodies have been burnt to no recognition, besides the set of dental records in which where hard to determine, but where believed to be real" Heero slammed on the breaks as his eyes widened in surprise.

His heart hammered against his chest as his grip tightened on the wheel. "No…" he whispered as he stared at the sky. It couldn't be, he wouldn't believe it. His phone began to ring; his pager began to go off. Hoping that it was all a coax and that he would deal with the problem, he picked up his phone. "H…h-hello?" he croaked out, waiting, hoping for the best.

At the other side he heard sniffing, and someone who was obviously crying. "Heero…there…" Heero's eyes widened at Duo's voice. "Duo! Don't believe it! It has to be wrong! I just saw Relena! She was fine! SHE WAS FINE!" Duo began to sob harder on the other side of phone as Heero's eyes began to water. "It can't be…I was meant to protect her…"

_**Somewhere in Japan**_

Relena stood in front of Dr J as she signed the last of her papers. "Did you have to kill us off?" she asked as she watched Dr J nod. "If there was a chance of your existence, Heero would have been searching for you night and day until he either died or finds you. The same for all of you. Being connected to them has brought harm to our mission" Relena's eyes dropped to the ground. She didn't intentionally want to worry Heero that much. She did miss him even after all the crap she experienced from him.

"I have built you five new gundam's; you will be called the elites. You are to change your appearance and will adapt new names. You are not in any circumstances aloud to tell anyone your true identity and the government will train you in replacement to the gundam pilots" the girls nodded as they all looked at each other.

And so it was, the elites where formed. They where trained soldiers of war and the peace keepers of the government. A secret organisation, unknown to even the gundam pilots. And with that they changed their names and appearances.

Relena: her new name is Angel Donovan. Dyed and permed her hair black, layered it so that she did not have her fringe. She changed her eye colour to jade green.

Hilde: her new name is Sarah Andrews. Dyed her hair blood red, changed her eye colour to bright blue.

Catherine: her name Stacy Roberts. Dyed and straightened her hair blonde and changed her eye colour to chocolate brown.

Dorothy: her new name Anna Sebastian. Dyed orange and cut her hair up to her shoulders and permed it. She plucked her eyebrows to a thin line and placed dark brown contacts in her eyes.

Sally: her new name Leigh Summers. Dyed her hair a deep purple, ending just above her shoulder. She placed dark blue contacts in her eyes.

After the transformation they all came out one at a time and they cheered for one another. Fiddling with her necklace, Relena looked outside the window, thinking deeply as she did. "I wonder what the boys are doing" she said, as she watched the sun set over the waters.

At this statement all the girls stopped talking and glanced at Relena. "relen- I mean, Angel, we have a new life now. This is what you wanted" stated Sally stated, all the contents of the room mentally agreeing with her. Relena sighed as she placed a hand on the window sill. Before she could answer 'the' phone rang. Glancing at it, Hilde answered it. When she had finished she smiled at everyone and placed the dial on its hook.

"training starts tomorrow girls, so you guys better get some sleep tonight!" everyone said their good nights and went to their rooms. Looking out her window sill and out onto the ocean, Relena sighed. "Goodbye Relena Peacecraft. Goodbye Heero Yuy, the one man that I have always, and will always love…." And with that she climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Somewhere else, Heero stared into the ocean as tears streaked his cheeks. "Goodbye Relena Peacecraft. The only woman that I would ever love and was going to marry" looking down at the black velvet box in his hand, he held on to it tightly as he fell to his knees and cried. It was the worst day of his life.

End of chapter one

Well, well! Hehe, thanks if you bothered to read it and please review! Love it? Hate it? Tell me. Have a great day!


End file.
